Children behave
by Foyiwae
Summary: What happens when a chemical falls on Moriarty and Sherlock? Turning them into children


It was a dark day, overcast clouds threatened rain to fall on the city of London

Not that that bothered one Sherlock Holmes, as he dashed through the alleyways and streets, chasing after a black car. John was following as fast as he could, but it was obvious he was struggling to keep up with the dark haired detective.

Just as thought however, rain began falling on the two of them, as they arrived at an abandoned chemical factory. John looked hesitant, but Sherlock charged in.

It was obvious then who they were chasing, as the black car came to a halt. It took a few minutes before the man stepped out, Sherlock hated him more than anyone else.

Moriarty smirked, Sebastian close behind him as always. This was a show. The two masters and their pets. At least his Seb acknowledged being called a pet

"Who's this then?" Sherlock smirked, casually. Like they were friends. Moriarty chuckled, looking at Seb. "This is my John, except he is much better, and not boring" Like it was matter of fact, more than anything else. Like Sebastian was obviously so much better than John.

John glared at the two, and Moriarty tsked. "It is okay Johnny boy, I still have a special place in my heart for you"

This caused Sherlock to glare at him. "You brought me here, why?" Moriarty shrugged. "I wanted to show off Seb I guess. And to see you again. After all, the pool incident was ever so short." Sherlock snarled, and threw a punch at him, just missing when Moriarty ducked, causing them both to topple over one another, crashing against a table with vials, as the table shook ferociously the vials were cast into the air, and expelled all over Sherlock and Moriarty.

The change happened in a matter of seconds. Both geniuses shrunk in size, and in maturity as well. Soon they were children, actual children. Watson looked to Moran, who looked back at him in shock. They made a grab for the nearest child, Watson grabbing Moriarty and Moran Sherlock.

"Give him to me or else" John snarled, holding Moriarty in his arms now, who was more than fascinated by the situation "You really don't wanna hurt your friend here Watson, return my master and I'll gladly return this to you" John gave a nod, and quickly they handed over the others mastermind. Sherlock cooed as he was lifted up by John, hugging him.

Moriarty was also quite interested in the person who was holding him, smiling up at Sebastian.

"What the hell do we do?" Moran muttered, holding Moriarty close to him.

"I am not sure, there has to be a cure or something." Watson held Sherlock up, examining him quietly. The child could only coo, and laugh at Watson. Like he knew that he was safe with this man

"Mycroft is not going to be pleased by this" He muttered quietly. "Your telling me, this man controls thousands of people. How am I meant to do anything?" Moran held up Moriarty, who giggled like it was all a game.

Watson shrugged, looking around the lab. "I'm going to Bart's to see if there is a cure. If you find anything tell me. We'll fix this Moran" They both nodded to one another, it was a truce right now. They needed to cure their friends, well friend and boss, and at whatever the cost.

Soon they were both in the car, well four of them. Watson was dropped off at 221B Baker Street with Sherlock. "Here is my number, if you find anything give me a call" John nodded, holding Sherlock in one arm while taking the number. "Thanks, I'll text you my number later."

With that they parted, Watson sighing as he took Sherlock into 221B and up into their apartment. Mrs Hudson was probably going to come up soon, and how was he going to explain the baby Sherlock?

He placed the child down on the sofa, he wasn't good with kids, how did he know what to do? Sherlock seemed to be a good child anyway, very quiet and well behaved.

Just then he heard footsteps, as Mrs Hudson hurried up the stairs. "John… what is this?" She asked looking at the pair. John turned to her and shrugged. "I don't have a clue Mrs Hudson, but this is Sherlock Holmes. And I have no idea how he got like this. Well, I know a chemical of some sort landed on him. But I don't know anything about it and what it does"

Mrs Hudson took a few minutes, just looking at Sherlock, both of them examining him, he just stared back at them, equally curious. "Well, he wont be playing the violin at three in the morning, or shooting at my wall. I'll guess it is good to get a little peace and quiet" John smirked lifting his phone to text Mycroft, he was going to freak.

Sherlock slipped from the sofa, and John gasped, catching him as he fell. "You'd make an excellent father anyway John. I'll go get some food for him" She ruffled Sherlock's hair, who cooed, smiling up at her. "Aw bless" She muttered, before walking out the room.

_Come to Baker Street_ – JW

That would be enough, he wouldn't give an explanation. With that he put Sherlock on his knee, sighing. "You've done it this time. Why can't you just be more careful? Can you even remember what happened? Or are you just a clueless, whatever age you are?"

He was talking to a child. With a sigh he held him close, letting him get comfortable.

After about 10 minutes both Sherlock and John were fast asleep on the chair, even when Mycroft arrived. "John? John!" This gave John a start and he awoke, Sherlock waking up as well, promptly crying "Shh, shh, its okay, shh shh." Sherlock saw John, and cooed. Hugging him once more.

"I see something has happened to my 'little' brother"

John yawned and nodded. "Yeah he got himself into trouble with Moriarty, and now both of them are children. "

Sherlock squirmed out of John's arms, slipping down to the floor. John felt protective over the other surprisingly. He smiled, watching him wander around.

Mycroft sighed, walking over and sitting down on Sherlock's chair. "Well, I suppose I'll need to find a way to get him back to normal. I'll need to take some blood samples from him."

"Blood? Will it hurt him?" John stood, moving Sherlock away from a pile of papers he would regret knocking over.

"Perhaps, slightly. But he should get over it quite quickly" John glared at him and shook his head. "If it is going to hurt him then you are not going to do it Mycroft. He might be Sherlock, but he is a child! Your just as heartless as your brother."

"Don't worry John, I wont hurt him. It is simple" He bent down beside Sherlock, pricking his finger, taking one of the small empty vials from Sherlock's 'Chemistry set' and placed the drop in. "See, harmless. I can look after him if you want, he is my brother after all"

John shook his head, listing Sherlock up. "No it is fine. He seems fine here anyway, if he complains I'll send him to you, okay?" Mycroft nodded, before he walked to the door. "Oh and John, if anything bad happens to him. I will kill you"

It was so calm it gave him chills up his spine. "Of course Mycroft" he muttered, and watched as he left. "We'll need to go shopping for you then, wont we?" He smiled as Sherlock cooed, and lifted him up. "You are so adorable"

Luckily Sherlock's clothes had shrunk as well, so it had to be a kind of shrinking serum. And he had to admit seeing tiny Sherlock in small clothes that looked like what he usually wore was adorable.

He put his own coat back on, lifting Sherlock into his arms once more. "Right, what do you want to eat?" He put him on his shoulders, while walking down the stairs and out the house, and calling a taxi. He would go to the shop down the road, but there was a chance questions would be asked, and he'd rather not explain things to random strangers.

A few blocks later he got out, walking into the nearby Tesco's. He made sure to lift Sherlock into his arms as he took a basket. He wasn't going to loose this kid, Sherlock would probably dash and look at everything if he got the chance.

With that he started the shopping. Was Sherlock allergic to anything? Not that he knew of of course. He decided he could trust Sherlock walking, as well as the fact he was getting tired carrying the squirming child and the basket, so he placed him down.

Immediately he smirked, when he saw Moran again, with Moriarty helping him.

"How are you getting on with him?" Watson asked. Moriarty's place must have been close by if they were shopping here.

Sebastian looked up at the other, and shrugged. "He is okay actually, surprisingly calmer than I thought a child would be"

Sherlock and Moriarty were eying each other up, though Seb and John didn't notice

Soon they were on top of one another, fighting it out. "Hey! hey!" John snapped pulling Sherlock up, Moran did the same with Moriarty. Sherlock started crying and John crooned. "Aw, shh. Did the mean boy hit you? Shh its okay"

Moran glared at him. "You can talk, Sherlock started it." John shook his head. "No he didn't, of course Sherlock wouldn't do something like that"

Both glared at each other, before they began arguing. The shopkeeper had to throw them out. "Great! Brilliant! Well done Moran!" Sebastian looked up at him. "Me! It was obviously you"

John walked away, Sherlock in his arms. "Just keep that devil away from us, until we find the cure!" The sniper snarled. "I can find the cure without you!" John nodded "As can I"

With that they left each other. John decided to go to a café instead, getting Sherlock fish fingers instead. As they sat Sherlock smiled happily, munching away on the chips. John got himself fish and chips, watching Sherlock. "You are still getting me into trouble and your tiny. Your just a trouble maker aren't you?" He smiled at Sherlock.

"God, we'll need to go to Bart's." Sherlock had finished his food, and pointed to a cupcake. "You want one of those? Okay, but only one"

Soon they both were finished, Sherlock had chocolate all over his face, and John smiled. "You are really messy as well, you are a lot cleaner as a grown up." He licked a cloth, wiping Sherlock's face, causing him to squirm.

"Shush! We need to go see people at Bart's. Come on. Molly will be able to help us, and I am sure Lestrade can do some work to find out what it is about. "

He lifted him up once more, paying for the meal before he walked out, and hailed a cab. "Can you understand me at all? Or are you just going to stay mute?"

Sherlock seemed to ignore him, choosing to look out the window instead as they drove deeper into the city. "Ah well, at least there will be peace and quiet until we find this cure"

He never realized how big Bart's actually was, as Sherlock just normally dragged him through it without so much as a notice.

But now he was on his own, with baby Sherlock cooing and gurgling like it was the most amazing place in the world.

He found the lab easily, and found Molly working in there. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "Oh hello, Sherlock isn't here… "

John smiled and shook his head. "No I am here to ask your help actually." He pushed Sherlock forward. "This is Sherlock"

She gasped. "No way? He is a child? What happened to him?" John smiled and ruffled his hair. "He and Moriarty were fighting and some liquid spilled on them. I know I have Mycroft working on a cure, but I'd rather you helped me as well. If that is okay?"

She nodded, smiling down at Sherlock. "Hello there, hello." He looked up at her, and smiled, before wandering off. "No! No no! You stay close Sherlock. He is still a bloody pain though" She smiled and looked at him. "Have you phoned Lestrade?" John shook his head, sending a text message quickly.

_Come to Bart's_ – JW

He lifted Sherlock up, putting him on his shoulders. "Aww, he is so adorable as a child" Molly smiled, ruffling his hair, causing him to giggle.

"Do we really need to change him back? He is so polite and quiet like this" John shrugged, lifting Sherlock so Molly could see him better. "I wish we could, but if he does someone come back, he will be annoyed. If we at least act like we're trying he might not"

Just then Lestrade burst in, freezing immediately. "This is Sherlock Holmes? Mycroft was right. Oh my god, how the hell did this happen?" John glared at him. "Language, even though he **is** Sherlock he is still a child, and as far as I am concerned I wont have anything rude said in front of him."

Lestrade obviously wasn't listening, as he walked over to Sherlock, looking at him. The young detective looked back at Lestrade, before he cooed and giggled, raising his arms for a hug off the inspector.

John handed Sherlock to Lestrade, who frowned. Sherlock giggled happily once more and hugged him. "This is far too strange. How the… how on earth did this happen?"

John smiled at the correction. "A chemical fell onto him, that is all I know. Moriarty is a child too." Lestrade looked up at him. "Wouldn't this be the perfect time to get him then?"

Watson shook his head roughly. "Moran is on full alert, and horribly protective of his boss. I'd say this is probably the worst time to try and get him"

Lestrade nodded and looked at the child in his arms. "Well, I guess we find a cure then"


End file.
